


The Bad Dad AU

by shitkai



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aerith is a baby, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angeal is Zack's dad, Everyone Is Alive, If that's not enough incentive to read this then idk what is, M/M, Tifa is Cloud's big sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cloud, Leon, and Zack are in a polygamist marriage and raise Aerith. If you like Liverpepper you'll like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for clicking to read. The new chapter should be up soon, ft.Angeal. This is more of an intro, so not much happening. Let me know what you think!

Leon and Cloud were going steady since high school and graduated with their friend Zack. Zack was a year older than both of them because he'd been kept back in the 6th grade. He's still pretty smart, that's what Cloud likes to think anyway.

 Zack was dorm mates with Cloud in college, and sharing space with Cloud practically meant sharing with Leon too, so they all practically lived together throughout college. Leon was a pain in the ass for Zack, really. He'd always snored when he stayed over, and groaned super loud on purpose whenever he and Cloud did stuff in the same room as him.

 _It was annoying._ Zack thinks fondly. _He's still annoying._

 He remembers how caring Leon was though, always washing Zack's clothes as well when he and Cloud went to the laundromat. Always coming back and mumbling about how he owed him 50 cents. Zack never paid him back though. Just ruffled his hair and winked at him.

  _Like a cheap bastard._

 It wasn't until Zack got into a huge car accident and jacked himself up worse than all of the members of the Jackson 5 combined. It hurt like hell too. Having blood coming from places in your body Blood Should Not Come Out Of. Having your arm twisted like you tried to breakdance with your shoelaces untied. He thought he'd die.

 Zack – _unfortunately_ , according to Leon – woke up, safe in the hospital. Cloud was crying when he opened his eyelids. So, on the brink of death – _or under the influence of rather strong painkillers_ , Leon always corrects – Zack told Cloud his final wishes. That he'd have to live for the both of them, take his honor and his dreams, and protect them. Cloud remembers his slurred sentiment word for word, he says it's inspiring. Leon always snorts. Just like he had when Zack and Cloud had the sentimental interplay.

 Leon's _such_ a dick.

 Who knew such a night would be the night that Cloud stuttered out a confession of love for Zack? Leon stood wide eyed, he looked like a fish that'd been pulled out of water. Of course Leon always denies that, but Zack knows, he saw.

 Zack could never forget seeing crystal tears fall from cerulean irises as words of utter adoration fell from soft lips, not to mention the look on the face of his boyfriend as he said it.

_That was always the bonus._

 Zack remembers Leon squinting at Cloud, as if to say, Really Bitch? but in the most passive aggressive way. He vaguely remembers the brunette having the eyes of one of those rich moms who brags on the phone to her friends about how _stellar_ her brownies were at a bookclub, or some other terribly long and hilariously unnecessary analogy Zack could conjure up just to roast Leon where he stood.

 But then Cloud held their hands, Leon's in the left and Zack's in the right as he sniffled. His wide eyes were red and puffy, and suddenly the room was lit with a candle that had the scent poignant written all over it, if that makes sense. He muttered on about something that involved the three of them, Zack doesn't remember, he was really high and Cloud's voice was soothing, albeit shaky.

 

 That was the part Leon usually cut in with his voice haughty and all-knowing as he told the rest of the story. Holding Cloud's hand as he dished out how _wonderful_ of a person he was, bringing the three together like he did. And Leon kissed his _porcelain angel's_ hand and gave Zack a wry smile that had," _You know I like you but I don't, or at least I wish I didn't._ " written all across it.

 

 And that's how they're here now, today two 26 year olds and a 27 year old, raising their daughter Aerith.

 

 Leon treats everyday of his life like he wishes it was the last, Zack notes that from the look in his eyes whenever he kisses him. And it burns his chest to know he could never be loved as much as Cloud, despite agreeing to be in a polygamist relationship with him.

 Leon isn't secretly that cold though, Zack knows he'd never make such a commitment if he hadn't wanted to. That was reassuring in the least.

 But there were the times, Leon would give Zack that _look_. The one filled with benevolence and shy adoration. Like they were back in college, staring at each other from across the room while they wait for Cloud to come back. When Zack would make a remark on how cute the two looked together, and that would always stir Leon up in the best way. His face grew dark when Zack added fondly on how well he treated his best friend. And Leon would always have a beautiful glint in his eyes as he told Zack how much he appreciated him being there for his boyfriend.

_They were really gay without realizing._

 Now they're in a relationship, with Cloud. They'd been since Leon and Cloud were 23, and Zack just a year ahead. And 3 years later, they're raising a 2 year old girl someone left on their door step at 5 in the morning on a Wednesday night.

  _The American Dream,_ Zack thinks, looking at the brunette girl in his arms.

 While others might think it's a waste to settle down at 27, Zack's happy with his daughter, and his oh so flawless husbands in their 4 bedroom 2 bathroom home. Not to mention the wonderful black minivan Leon had so mom-ly purchased the year before. He loved that too, _thank-you-very-much._


	2. Angeal's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal visits the bad dads while Zack and Leon are just guys being dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning for drug use in this chapter but nothing too graphic :3c

 It's been 3 days, Cloud thinks, looking down at his hands. The murky feeling of unease settles into his gut, when he hears his name, eyes darting up attentively. The man beside of him laughed, patting the blond's back soothingly.

 

 "Relax Cloud, Angeal doesn't bite." Zack calls to him, resting a reassuring hand on Cloud's thigh.

 "I promise." The deep voice on the left side of him says, smiling an absolutely dashing grin. Cloud looked to Angeal, but had to look away, face flushing a deep red. That's where Zack gets those deadly looks.

 Cloud can't do much but scramble idly with his words, cursing his inability to form a coherent sentence.

 

 Angeal was a war hero after all.

 

 And with those years of ROTC with Zack, he knows, or at least Cloud can imagine, what the Military is like. Angeal has really been there, out in Nibelheim, his birthplace, fighting face to face with Wutai terrorists.

 

 _He's so cool, so cool, so cool._ Cloud thinks, keeping his gaze fixated on his hands. "Of course." Cloud says softly, almost too softly, and Angeal, looking like a puppy's whose foot's been stepped on, looks away. The look of hurt(?) flickers on his face, but it's back to that cool expression.

 

 _A little more Dismissive than Cool though_. Cloud notes, feeling a little guilt bubble in his stomach from treating his father in law like he came to rob them.

 

 Cloud was just nervous, he had every reason to be though. Angeal had been M.I.A ever since Cloud and Leon married his son. Cloud was absolutely sure his absence to the wedding and to all of the events thereafter meant he really wasn't as open minded and certainly approving when it came to Zack's choice. And here he is after 3 years– in their home.  
  
 

 It's overwhelming.

 

 Cloud sits in a single chair, holding Aerith awkwardly as he watched the three men watch football. Five minutes in, Leon has to tell Cloud he's holding Aerith upside down.

 Angeal is on the edge of his seat throughout the game, and Leon and Zack are following suit, considering Zack's the only one in the room rooting for the Gongaga Gladiators.

 It's an intense and interesting game to say the least, but it turns out the Shinra Soilders win by 2 points, and all is hell from there.

 Angeal wraps his arm around Leon's shoulder in a half hug, hooting while Zack grabs the air and clenches his fist in what Cloud thinks is shame. Cloud leaves, because that's enough excitement for both he and Aerith. On his way out Leon has to tell him he's holding Aerith upside down _again_.

 

 Zack dismisses himself to go get a beer, while Leon and Angeal relish in their glory.

 

 "Y'know I know the guy who plays for that team," Angeal says coolly.

 Leon beams. "Really!? Who…?!" Angeal laughs at that, mirth illuminating his way too sexy to be in his mid 40s face.

 

 "Genesis."

 

 " _Rhapsodos_?" Leon's eyes are about to pop out from his head,"A-As in… #3 Rhapsodos…?" Angeal just nods.

 "He's a close friend, from childhood. He went to the military with me 5 years back, too…" Angeal spills, smiling fondly from the memories,"Wanted to be a writer… he always recited poems when we roomed together in the forces."

 Leon stands, feeling thoroughly overwhelmed,"I… I should go check on Zack, he must be butt hurt from losing…" Angeal sees how flushed in the face Leon is, and smiles, waving a hand dismissively. Leon clenches his fist at the _look_ Angeal shoots him. _He is so fucking hot_ , Leon thinks.

 

 Leon tells Zack this.

 

 Zack stares at him. Doesn't choke on his beer, doesn't do anything but just sigh, shoulders relaxing as a passive look flickers across his face. "I know…" Zack says quietly, looking as defeated as he sounds.

 " _Zack_." Leon says, as if he doesn't understand,"I was this close to sucking his dick back there."

 

 Zack picks up a spray bottle and sprays Leon with water.

 

 Leon's fingers touched Zack's cheek, thumb swiping over chiseled features; he was really high.

 His soft tan skin contrasted nicely with the olive bronze that was Zack's. Even as shy fingers pushed up the hem of his soft green V-neck. Leon let his eyes trail along the path of hair from the other man's navel down to his…

 Zack arched his eyebrow up at Leon, seeming to understand what his eyes told, more than his lips ever would. "Like the view?" Zack said, voice lower in pitch than usual. That was probably the smoke in his lungs.

 Leon let his hands move to the other's exposed biceps, fingers touching where the pigment of his skin changed slightly. "You got a tan–" Leon stopped himself abruptly, before squinting. "… _A tan line_." He said, cerulean irises meeting deep yet bright violet ones.

 

 "I was out with Cloud the day before."

 

 Leon said nothing.

 

 "You were out doing something else with Aerith…."

 

 Leon let his thumb run pleasantly along Zack's bottom lip, his other hand trailing from his bicep to rest on the V etched into strong hips. "I was, wasn't I?" he said coolly, and Zack could make out the scar torn into his face. Even in the quiet night air of the guest bedroom.

 "Yeah," was all Zack said.

 The silence ( _and smoke_ ) lingered, Leon just straddling Zack's hips, and Zack laying limp beneath the delicate yet striking masculinity that made up Squall Leonhart.

 It was amazing how even in his mid to late twenties, married with children, the most serious and aloof of the adults in the house could do something so scandalous as smoke… _weed_ …

 

 _It was so uncharacteristically amusing_.

 

 Leon says he doesn't have a drug problem, and it's true, he doesn't. This is something almost annual. Whether it be in the heat of summer nights, or in the chill of a winter day, Leon would just take one day; one for his own… rather hedonistic desires.

 And Zack was always stuck to deal with him because no matter what, Leon would only show Zack this side of him. He wasn't complaining though.

 

"I like this shirt." Leon said, snapping both of them back into reality before both of their thoughts drift them farther away.

Zack smiled,"Cloud liked it too."

 

 Leon smiled back, fingers ghosting over the taut green fabric that was bunched up a little from his own curious hands. "Green is your color…" he murmured, leaning down until his lips brushed Zack's.

 Zack let his hand run up Leon's side, his other hand patting his ass lightly. "C'mon, let's get some rest," he said quietly against his husband's lips. Leon all but groaned, pushing his weight up and off Zack to lay beside him.

 

 "We don't really get this close often…"

 Zack heard Leon murmur, and he briefly wondered if the statement was vocalized for Leon's ears or his own.

 

 "Yeah."

 "Y'know I still love you regardless, don't you?"

 

 Zack turned his head to look at the figure beside him, but Leon was faced the opposite direction, chestnut shoulder length hair tousled all over weed scented pillows.

 

 Zack smiled again, wider this time,"Sometimes."

 

 Cloud had been spending a lot of time with Angeal lately. Listening to his stories of the army, how he'd met his long term best friends Sephiroth and Genesis; while Cloud would talk about how nice Angeal's mother had been while taking care of Zack during all of his years at war. Keeping each other occupied with idle conversation.

 Cloud learned to loosen up to his father in law, still feeling a bit sheepish when answering questions. He also found out that Angeal's M.I.A status for the past 3 years had been due to vacationing with Genesis after coming back from the huge Wutai war.

 

 "That's good." Cloud had murmured, cheeks burning in realization. "I thought you were angry at Zack for…" the blond gestured to their house around them. Angeal stared at Cloud incredulously,"For…?" his low voice rumbled in curiosity. Cloud looked at everything but Ageal, his heels absentmindedly drumming against the couch.

 "For marrying Leon and I." He blurted out, his eyes meeting Angeal's but only for a fleeting moment.

 

 Angeal laughed, the felicity of the noise striking Cloud dumbfounded. "I've been dating Genesis for 5 years. I don't mind if Zack likes men," Angeal started, eyes crinkling in puppyish fondness,"I don't mind if he's married to two. I don't even mind if you all… _hm_ …" The older male coughed into his hand, shooting Cloud a _look_.

 

 Oh.

 " _Oh._ "

 Cloud looked down at his hands, face beet red.

  

Leon had just got done dropping Aerith off at daycare for the first time, considering that was usually Zack's job. Zack had told Leon a day prior how controlling he'd been of their daughter, to which Leon had so predictably refused to believe was true.

_It was._

Zack watched the poor women who worked there pry Aerith from his husband's arms. Leon dropping to his knees in front of the small daycare facility when she'd disappeared into the doors.

Leon was crying when he'd gotten back in the car.

Something deep in Zack knew that he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK Y'ALL FOR WAITING FOR MY SLOW ASS.  
> I'm honestly really sorry for the wait AAAA, but it's here and as you can see, is a mess. Why? Because I have NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE (Hahe). So help out won't you?!  
> Be sure to comment on what/who you want to see more of in future chapters, any prompt or idea for the next chapter would be great too! I love feedback, so if you ever want to share any thoughts or you have any questions regarding characters or roles then I'll be sure to explain them within future chapters or I'll just shoot you a message back!!  
> Thanks for reading as always!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my cool friend Evan making me draw this:  
> https://twitter.com/chillpedal/status/665924263145250817  
> At an ungodly hour of the morning.  
> Thanks again for reading. Talk to me on Twitter @ChillPedal!


End file.
